Gatekeeper
by HarukoMinami
Summary: Nunca dudes que tienes un potencial en tu interior, eres capaz de todo si te lo propones. Esta es la historia de Grey, un chico inusual en un mundo inusual. Él deberá buscar su fortaleza y luchar para salvar dos mundos, el mundo de los colores y el mundo donde habita una misteriosa y solitaria mujer.
1. Prólogo

Mi nombre es Irrelevante ahora…

Y el mundo donde vivo no es algo a lo que muchos llamarían "ordinario" o "común", este mundo es curiosamente especial, pero no del especial que es algo extraordinario o que muchos llamarían impresionante.

El mundo donde vivo es más como una maldición, suena raro, lo sé, pero tienen que leer mi relato para que se den cuenta de cuánta razón tengo…

Cuando venimos al mundo, lo hacemos con una paleta o gama de colores en específico, con un color de cabello, ojos y piel, dirán que eso es normal, pero no, nacemos con algún color del arcoíris, algún color primario, secundario o terciario.

Mi maestra Thalí, por ejemplo, su gama de colores al nacer fue el rosado, la perfecta combinación del blanco y el rojo, sus ojos eran el color del chicle y su cabello como el algodón de azúcar.

Cada gama de color tiene un don, y el don de mi maestra es la bondad, por eso siempre la preferí al resto de mis maestros, porque ella tenía una enorme bondad que la diferenciaba del resto, ella no me temía, ni mucho menos me maltrataba, siempre estuvo para ayudarme cuando las cosas no estaban bien en casa o en el salón de clases.

Mis compañeros y compañeras, todos y cada uno de ellos poseen una gama de colores increíbles, algunos son azules, otros verdes, amarillos o morados, pero nunca son iguales, algunos son colores más pálidos y otros más oscuros.

En cuanto a mí… sí, soy un chico bastante tímido, me gusta atraparme en la lectura, eso me hace olvidar un poco de quién soy, pero al escuchar cualquier sonido, me desconcentro rápidamente.

La mayor parte del tiempo me la vivo encerrado en la habitación, es suficiente con intentar ocultarme del resto de los demás, aún que lo único de lo que no puedo huir es del constante ruido que mis padres provocan al discutir.

Mi padre es rojo como el fuego, su don es la disciplina, por desgracia, ya que él quiere que todo sea y se haga a su manera, sin importarle opiniones ajenas.

Mi madre es amarillo como las flores veraniegas que nacen en el cultivo del jardín, su don es la inteligencia, pero aún con sus intenciones de lograr que mi padre la escuche, muy pocas veces logra convencerlo de que ella tiene la razón.

Constantemente viven un conflicto, unos dirían que es bastante normal en los padres de hoy en día, pueden discutir por problemas laborales, por el dinero o amor, pero yo sé la verdad de cuál es la razón por la que discuten.

Y yo soy esa razón…

Mi cumpleaños número 15 será dentro de 15 días exactamente, no siento emoción alguna, nunca la he sentido, no recuerdo la última vez que lloré o sonreí, o si llegué a sentir alguna emoción como el enojo o la tristeza.

Me consideran un huevo sin yema, algo vacío en su interior que ocupa un gran espacio.

Intento ser normal, acudir a la escuela, sacar buenas calificaciones, hacer sentir orgullosos a mis padres, pero la verdad es otra.

Fracaso intentando ser normal, mis compañeros me maltratan cada vez que se da la oportunidad, cuando un maestro está ausente o es la hora del descanso, ellos siempre buscan lastimarme, ya sea con golpes o insultos, pero después de un tiempo te acostumbras… no sientes dolor, ni siquiera odio hacia ellos, es como, si se volviese parte de tu vida, de seguro el día en el que ellos no me lastimen, iré rogándoles que lo hagan, porque me daría cuenta que las cosas están cambiando, y lo que más temor me da, es que las cosas dejen de ser como lo que ya estoy acostumbrado que sean.

Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de destacar entre los demás, lo he intentado pero vagamente me han dado la palabra, creen que alguien como yo, va a fracasar tarde o temprano, me ven como un fallo a futuro, algo que no logrará convertirse en alguien.

Por eso siempre me he mantenido al margen, nadie quiere ser amigo de alguien como yo, nadie quisiera intentar llegar a conocerme, por eso los libros son mis mejores amigos, dentro de su contenido, puedo encontrar una historia heroica donde el protagonista siempre gana, me imagino que tomo el papel del héroe y salgo victorioso, todos vitorean mis triunfos y nadie se atrevería a desafiarme, porque yo sería el más poderoso de todos…

Por desgracia, los libros solo incluyen novelas irreales, nada de eso puede ser real, y yo por supuesto, también soy un personaje irreal, tal vez por eso me identifico rápidamente con cada una de las historias, porque son cosas que yo quisiera vivir...

Me he imaginado mi propia gama de colores, un cabello de cualquier tonalidad brillante, ojos profundos y piel deslumbrante, alguna gama que pida a gritos ser el centro de atención para las demás personas…

Pero por desgracia… yo nací con la maldición más grande que puede existir en este mundo…

Soy triste como muchos piensan que se pone el cielo al llover, soy la ausencia de las tonalidades brillantes y colores vivos.

Soy el que expresa una existencia sin demasiado sentido u objetivo, soy aquel triste que pasa desapercibido.

Yo nací sin colores…

Mi nombre es Grey, que significa gris… y ese, es mi color.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 15, intento levantarme de la cama pero tengo mucho sueño, el día de ayer me quedé hasta tarde leyendo e intentando escribir mi propio cuento, a veces me gusta hacerlo, las historias me ayudan para imaginarme nuevas, y lo que más he soñado es relatar mi propia historia ficticia.

Muevo las manos, buscando el despertador, lo encuentro y por instinto lo aviento hacia algún lado para que deje de funcionar, entonces es cuando me doy cuenta que debo levantarme si no quiero perderme las clases de hoy, aunque en realidad lo que más quisiera como regalo de cumpleaños es quedarme en cama, hoy no se me antoja verle la cara a nadie, estoy bien en mi cuarto…

Pero tan pronto como empezaba a volverme a dormir, escucho unos ligeros golpes en la puerta —Grey, levántate de una vez — la voz de mi madre suena por detrás de la puerta, lo mejor es apurarse si es que no quiero que venga de nuevo y arremeta toda su furia contra la puerta, porque ya lo ha hecho en ocasiones pasadas y siempre tengo que volver a colocar la pieza en su lugar.

Bostezo un par de veces después de lograr salir de mi cama y los cobertores, recuerdo que es invierno cuando el helado ambiente pega mi pálida y grisácea piel de los brazos y piernas, siento escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo y la piel se me pone de gallina, así que corro hacia el ropero, para sacar nueva ropa y correr al baño a tomar una ducha de agua caliente y colocarme mis prendas tibias.

La ropa que he elegido el día de hoy es un pantalón de mezclilla, un suéter a rallas de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas, además encima llevo una chamarra con gorrita por si empieza a llover o granizar, uno nunca sabe cómo puede ponerse el tiempo en este lugar.

Agarro mis botas favoritas, unas parecidas a las que utilizan los mineros, y termino por cambiarme, para después caminar al espejo y peinarme.

Mi pelo es lacio y un poco largo, aprovecho esa ventaja para cubrirme por completo el ojo izquierdo, ya que en una ocasión, recibí un puñetazo en ese ojo que me dejó un feo moretón y tuve que cubrirme el ojo para que mis papás no lo notaran, desde ese día, me di cuenta que me gustaba como quedaba ese peinado conmigo, y es así como lo he traído siempre.

Cuando al fin apruebo mi aspecto, tomo mi mochila y bajo las escaleras, desde allí empiezo a sentir el dulce y delicioso aroma de la comida, llego al comedor y mi padre está sentado a la izquierda, con el periódico local en las manos, leyendo sin levantar la mirada en ningún momento, veo que después de leer da la vuelta a la página con un poco de brusquedad que termina por arrugar la pagina anterior, me siento afortunado de no ser esa hoja que no volverá a ser la misma.

—Siéntate hijo, el desayuno estará listo en breve — dice mi madre con una voz suave, eso no me gustaba, ellos estaban bastante raros esta mañana, ¿sería que notaron por primera vez en 15 años que es mi cumpleaños y por eso no están discutiendo? O ¿Qué planes tendrán en mente? Pero sin decir nada obedezco a mi madre y ocupo mi lugar de siempre, a una silla de distancia de ambos, porque la cercanía los vuelve un poco… intolerantes.

Mi madre lleva los platos a la mesa, unos fabulosos huevos revueltos con dos pedazos de hot-cakes bañados en miel y mantequilla, realmente no esperaba un desayuno de este nivel, por lo general era algo más simple como un plato de cereal por ejemplo.

Ella me sonríe una vez que pone el plato a mi alcance, lo mismo hace cuando pone el plato cerca de mi padre y finalmente toma su lugar, apoyando los codos en la mesa y entrelazando los dedos, me mira fijamente en lo que yo ya estaba concentrado picando los huevos con el tenedor.

—Hijo, hoy es tu 15 cumpleaños… — empieza a decir mi madre, con una voz antinatural —Como sabrás dejas de ser un niño para volverte en todo un adolescente…el problema… es que si sigues así no tienes futuro— no logro entender sus palabras, suenan bastante complejas y extrañas para mí, así que me limito a tragar el huevo y beber del jugo, para volver la mirada a mi padre ajeno a la conversación entre mi madre y yo, él está ocupado leyendo el periódico y arrugando las hojas.

—El día de ayer Mandy, me habló de un brujo que puede… puede ofrecerte una nueva oportunidad — Ah no, si metía a Mandy, su loca amiga en esto, significaba que esta conversación no iba para nada bueno —¿Estás diciendo que quieres llevarme con un brujo para que me dé un don? ¿Te das cuenta que eso no es posible madre? —le respondo dejando los cubiertos a un lado y me fijo en su mirada, ella borra la sonrisa y parece fruncir un poco las cejas, no le gustaba ser interrumpida, por lo que me disculpo en automático bajando la mirada para que continuara.  
—Ya tienes 15, hijo, tienes que empezar a preocuparte por tu futuro, ¿no te das cuenta que siendo como eres, no vas a llegar a nada? — sus palabras me duelen, es como si no confiara en mí, aunque no debería sorprenderme, nadie tiene fe en mí, yo no soy nadie.  
—Lo siento madre, pero no lo haré… —recuerdo las muchas veces que de pequeño, me llevaron con un brujo, chamán, mago, sacerdote, o cualquiera que dijese tener magia para ayudarme con mi problema — por desgracia esto es lo que soy… —respondo firmemente, mi padre baja el periódico con la mirada puesta en mí, está furioso eso lo puedo ver —Harás lo que tu madre te está pidiendo que hagas, ¿o acaso para eso también eres un inútil? —otro golpe en el corazón, si hay algo que me dolía más, era que me recordaran lo inútil e inservible que yo era, no puedo soportar más las palabras hirientes de ambos, hoy es mi cumpleaños y lo que menos necesitaba era que me trataran de esa manera. —Los veo luego… —me levanto de la mesa, sin terminar el desayuno, el hambre se me ha ido y lo que más necesito es irme de este lugar. Mis padres comienzan a llamarme por mi nombre pero yo ya me he lanzado a la carrera, con mi mochila en la espalda, cierro la puerta de la entrada y corro hacia la escuela, las nubes amenazan con llover, son grises y oscuras como yo, al menos podía sentirme identificado con algo.

Finalmente llego a la escuela, justo cuando el timbre comienza a sonar, entro por la puerta sin mirar mi camino, me tropiezo contra algo y caigo al suelo, varios de los chicos cerca de la entrada comienzan a reírse, y miro hacia la derecha notando quién era el que puso su pie en mi camino para que cayera, no digo nada, me reservo los comentarios, así que solo me sacudo la ropa y voy camino a mi salón, entro y me siento al final del aula, en un espacio cerca del rincón, donde puedo ser yo, y esconderme de lo demás. Como van entrando de poco en poco, aprovecho a abrir mi mochila y sacar una novela que tengo escondida entre los libros, empiezo a hojear las paginas hasta llegar a donde me había quedado, y empiezo a leer, hasta que escucho la voz del maestro pidiendo silencio y orden… las clases están por comenzar.

Las ventajas de sentarse al fondo es que el maestro nunca mira hacia esa dirección, así que yo podía estar fácilmente concentrado en la lectura de mi novela, este es, uno nuevo que compré el día de ayer para leer justamente en mi cumpleaños, cuando volvía a casa suelo pasar por la librería de la ciudad, ayer fue día de ofertas así que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, y este libro en especial, captó mi atención por sus colores, blanco, gris y negro, nunca vi un libro con aquella selección de colores, por lo general siempre son colores vivos y brillantes, además, en la portada estaba la silueta de una mujer, se me hizo muy guapa, dirán que es tonto, pero me sentí atraído mágicamente por ella, aún que sea irreal.

No pude resistirme a empezar la lectura llegando a casa, y debo de decir que la historia me atrapó desde el comienzo.

Relataba la historia de una joven, cuyo nombre no han mencionado, ella vive en un castillo a las afueras de una ciudad, siempre estaba sola y vagaba por los corredores en espera de que alguien llegara por ella, no te dicen el por qué o quién era el que debía de llegar, pero si hay algo que mencionaban cada dos páginas, era que ella esperaba pacientemente, mientras se escondía entre las miles de puertas que existían en aquel lugar.

La mujer, por como la relataban me recordó a una leyenda urbana muy antigua de este lugar, era una mujer de apariencia frágil, de color blanco totalmente, ella es una bruja que si te llega a capturar se roba tu color…

Y lo peor que puede sucederte, es quedarte sin tu color, te vuelves alguien inútil, sin potencial e inservible.

Por desgracia muchos tomaron esa leyenda urbana como algo verdadero al conocerme, todos pensaban que yo había sido víctima de aquella bruja y mi falta de color se debía a ello.

Pero como siempre, ignoré aquellas burlas y suposiciones…

Aunque claro, siempre he tenido la curiosidad de saber por qué nací así…

Escucho el timbre del final de la primera hora, el maestro se despide y sale del salón, yo escondo rápidamente el libro antes de que dos de mis compañeros llegaran a mi lugar.

—Un pajarito dijo que hoy es tu cumpleaños… — menciona el más alto, sonriendo enseñando los dientes amarillos y chuecos que tiene, al menos una ventaja de mí color es que mis dientes son finos y blancos, sin ninguna imperfección. —Así es… —le respondo, suelto un pequeño suspiro y miro a su amigo que comienza a decir algo —Y eso significa que tenemos un regalo especial para ti—me sonríe, agarra mi mejilla con mucha fuerza que duele un poco, pero no doy muestra de dolor o miedo, yo ya sé cómo es esto y sé cómo responder —No tenían por qué, pero como buena persona que soy, lo aceptaré con mucho gusto —les sonreí de la misma manera que ellos a mí, una sonrisa llena de odio y malicia, ambos empiezan a reír, al unísono, llamando la atención del resto del salón —Te encantará nuestro regalo, ya verás —termina la charla cuando el siguiente maestro llega y ambos alumnos se retiran a sus respectivos lugares, me siento aliviado por un segundo, aunque no puedo ignorar la pequeña preocupación que siento en mi interior, después de todo, ellos son capaces de hacerme mucho daño si se lo proponen…

Intento concentrarme en mi libro, pero es difícil, tengo varias ideas en la cabeza, tengo que buscar la manera de huir y no salir lastimado cuando ellos vuelvan, pero hasta mis propias ideas me confunden y por el momento solo me han causado dolor de cabeza, así que cierro el libro y lo guardo, pido permiso al maestro de salir no sin antes ocultar la mochila detrás de mi asiento para que no puedan encontrarlo.

Me lavo la cara, y me observo al espejo, debajo del ojo tengo una coloración oscura a causa de las noches mal dormidas, me siento muy cansado últimamente, quizás se deba al esfuerzo constante que hago por dormirme tarde intentando leer y escribir, pero no importaba, es algo que amo hacer a pesar de todo.

Vuelvo al salón antes de que toquen el descanso me voy a mi lugar y de allí no me muevo, esta vez no recibo visitas inesperadas, así que aprovecho a leer un poco, solo quiero que no se metan conmigo por este día, es mi cumpleaños y lo mínimo que pido es un día tranquilo…

Llego a una parte interesante del libro, aparece un chico que es el primero en atreverse a entrar a aquel castillo, y encuentra finalmente a la princesa, siguen sin decir su nombre pero al parecer ella reconoce al chico y lo invita a quedarse juntos, él le rechaza ya que solo quería saber si alguien habitaba aquel lugar pero su intención no era quedarse, la princesa se pone triste y comienza a llorar, pero el muchacho le da poca importancia y se va.

¿Qué clase de personaje es ese? ¿Cómo puede rechazar semejante propuesta? Es decir, si yo fuese él, ¡claro que me quedaría con ella! ¡Después de todo lo que ella sufrió! ¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta?

Del enojo cierro el libro y lo guardo en la mochila, me llevaba una amarga decepción, nada en mi cumpleaños parecía salir bien, este libro me hizo enojar y no pienso abrirlo en un buen rato…

El tiempo pasa rápido, para cuando me di cuenta, ya era hora de la salida, todos los chicos salieron apresuradamente, excepto el grupo de 5 chicos que suelen molestarme todos los días y yo, por supuesto.

Guardo mis cosas intentando aparentar no estar asustado, uno de ellos llega por atrás y me golpea una zona sensible del cuello, me desmayo…

Abro los ojos, aún un poco aturdido y confundido, todos estamos en el callejón de una calle, al parecer estamos en el centro de la ciudad, lejos de mi casa y de la escuela, un lugar perfecto para que no pudiese huir a un lugar conocido, ya que ellos saben que no me suelo mover mucho por las calles… tenían una gran ventaja sobre mí.

—Hoy te vamos a hacer un gran favor, por tu cumpleaños — Empieza a decir uno, seguido de otro que toma la palabra —Sabemos lo mucho que desprecias ser quien eres, y por eso te haremos el favor de desaparecerte del mundo — sonríe maliciosamente, dejando a la vista un cuchillo de cocina que traía en la mano. Trago un poco de saliva y mis dientes empiezan a temblar un poco, no por el miedo, si no por el frío que comienza a hacer a aquellas horas de la tarde.  
—Pero para que esto sea más divertido, te daremos una ventaja de 10 segundos para que corras, y cuando te atrapemos, no hay marcha atrás, ¿listo? — asentí, aferrándome fuertemente a mi mochila que no había sido tocada por ellos, al menos eso era algo bueno.

—De acuerdo, ¡Corre! ¡Cada segundo cuenta! — salgo disparado en dirección a la ciudad, ellos saben que no podré ir lejos, la ciudad es muy grande y para mi desgracia, es como un laberinto, donde transitan muchos vehículos y personas, escucho los segundos contados al unísono por ellos, ya estaba un poco lejos de allí cuando mentalmente supe que ya habían acabado los segundos de ventaja.

Corro por las avenidas, cruzo las calles sin ser precavido, casi soy atropellado por un camión, no me detengo, siento mi corazón acelerarse, el viento frio corta un poco la piel y arruga mis labios, las casas van disminuyendo, al igual que los edificios, escucho los pasos de ellos detrás de mí, me van a alcanzar si no logro perderlos, así que logro escabullirme entre un parque lleno de árboles para perderles la pista, logro distraer a dos de ellos, pero el chico del cuchillo me está pisando los talones, saco de mi mochila el estuche de lápices y lo aviento, le da en la cara a uno de ellos y cae al suelo, sigo mi carrera, hasta que las casas terminan por desaparecer y llegamos a una subida de la colina, sigo corriendo, escucho el jadeo de uno de ellos y ahora sé que solo uno me está persiguiendo, no quiero volver la cabeza, necesito correr más y escapar de ellos, pronto escucho una advertencia de su voz —¡Si cruzas, estarás perdido! — De seguro intentaba distraerme para alcanzarme, pero tan pronto me di la vuelta ya no estaba, al mismo tiempo que tropecé contra algo y caigo colina abajo.

Cuando abro los ojos, a unos pasos de mí, está una vieja pero hermosa y gran mansión abandonada, a su alrededor unas enormes rejas de metal oxidado la cuidan del exterior, siento una gran curiosidad, antes no había visto este lugar y me siento invadido por la intriga, lo mejor sería dar la vuelta y volver a casa, pero, algo dentro de mí quería ir a investigar, hace tanto que no salgo de casa, pero no quería meterme en problemas, ya de por si es un problema llegar 5 minutos tarde a casa, y atrasarme un par de horas sería algo peor…

Aun así avanzo lentamente acercándome a la reja, el viento golpea los muros de piedra y provocan un sonido parecido a un lamento, se me eriza la piel al observar las ventanas destruidas de la parte lateral, voy rodeando de a poco la casa hasta llegar a la parte frontal, el portón tenía una extraña figura, como una estrella de cinco picos, ¿brujería? Intento alejar esa idea de la cabeza, me llevo la mochila a la espalda y comienzo a subir por la reja, piso con cuidado ya que estaba bastante delicado, pensaría que con el aire esto podría simplemente volverse polvo.

Una vez que cruzo comienzo a andar hacia la entrada, siento que por cada paso que doy, me alejo dos más, es como si aquel lugar se diese cuenta de mis intenciones y quiere alejarse de mí, pero llego a la realidad cuando estoy a un paso de la gran puerta, me doy cuenta que hay una abertura, y solo hace falta empujarla un poco para entrar, así que lo hago, mi corazón late rápido y de poco en poco abro la puerta, dejando que la luz se cuele por la entrada, dejando ver un espacio abandonado y desmoronado, al igual que unas escaleras que debía bajar para entrar al lugar, hay muchas cosas como sillas, mesas, platos rotos, bandejas, entre miles de cosas más, como si acabara de pasar un tornado y moviese todos los objetos fuera de su lugar.

Avanzo con cautela, levanto la vista y en el techo hay láminas a punto de caer, de ellas, otro poco de luz penetra. El ambiente aquí es muy frio y húmedo, cierro un poco mi chamarra y meto las manos en los bolsillos para calentarlos, incluso si abro la boca y exhalo, se forma vaho y cada vez que inhalo, siento un cosquilleo en el interior por el frio.

Cuando camino, el crujido de la madera debajo de mis pies suena, la madera ya debe estar desgastada y podrida, espero pueda aguantar mi peso…

Escucho una gotera, miro hacia adelante y más arriba de unas escaleras, hay una tubería rota, de donde pequeñas gotas de agua se van escapando por cada segundo que pasa.

Sigo explorando, no hay nada que llame mi atención, solo es un lugar abandonado, es todo, y no puedo predecir la hora por la falta de luz, así que me dispongo a volver a casa, volviendo sobre mis pasos.

Avanzo hacia la salida, solo me faltan unos pasos, escucho los crujidos más fuertes, y antes de que pudiese llegar al último peldaño de la escalera, caigo…

Abro los ojos, nuevamente aturdido y confundido, veo todo movido y blanco, me muevo un poco, y siento como mi cuerpo se hunde… noto la suavidad del piso y me doy cuenta que es nieve, ¿nieve? Una vez que logro ver todo con claridad, me doy cuenta que estoy en un bosque nevado, ¿cómo llegué aquí?

Me levanto quitándome la nieve de la ropa, al menos la mochila me ayudó a no lastimarme la espalda, pero eso no evitó que estuviese lastimado, pude notar un hilo de sangre gris en el dorso de la mano, y un escozor en mi mejilla derecha, más sangre, no entiendo con qué pude lastimarme, pero debía encontrar la forma de salir, cojeo un poco al caminar, al parecer me fracturé algo de la rodilla, pero no puedo dejar de avanzar, empiezo a tener miedo, un miedo más real que el que sentí cuando iban a matarme, este miedo en un lugar desconocido lo sentía más real… ¿Qué sería de mí?

Voy avanzando lentamente, tropiezo un par de veces y caigo, pero no me detengo, la briza del viento me asfixia, hace que me duela la garganta y quiera estornudar y toser.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿¡Hola!? —empiezo a desesperarme, el lugar es igual donde sea que vaya, pareciese que no avanzo nada, los árboles, el panorama, el cielo, todo es igual, ¿dónde estaría la salida?

—Hola…— alguien responde, una voz femenina, un poco cerca de donde estoy yo, emocionado, avanzo más rápido hasta alcanzar a ver una silueta, y caigo de rodillas, levanto la mirada, desesperado por su ayuda.

—Por favor… ayúdame…—le digo con lágrimas en los ojos, el dolor de mis articulaciones era horrible e insoportable, algo que nunca sentí antes y ahora lloraba, era la primera vez que lo hago… debía estar muy desesperado para llegar a hacerlo.

—Es más fácil dejarte morir, a que te logres adaptar aquí…— respondió la silueta blanca, girando un poco la cabeza para poderle ver un poco de su rostro, al menos unos centímetros, casi todo estaba cubierto por su cabello blanco…

—Por favor… sólo ayúdame…—ruego y avanzo hacia ella arrastrándome, pronto me doy cuenta que su figura y su color me recuerdan a algo similar, me detengo, pierdo el aliento y es como si mi corazón se detuviera, ella es como la chica del libro…

—Si te ayudo… serás mi prisionero— se dio la vuelta completa dejando ver su rostro y el cuerpo completo, los ojos, la piel, el cabello, el vestido, toda ella era blanca como la nieve que cubría este extraño lugar…Era la bruja…


End file.
